Escape from Monkey Island
by MysteryMan120
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are doing a routine job, when suddenly, the head of the FBI contacts them and tells them about a mysterious island. They investigate, only to find a very familiar group of monkeys waiting for them.
1. Prologue

The Powerpuff Girls In:

 **Escape from Monkey Island!**

 **Prologue**

 _Sugar…Spice…and Everything Nice:_

 _These were the ingredients used to make the perfect little girls!_

 _But Professor Utonium added an extra ingredient to the concoction…Chemical X!_

 _Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born!_

 _Using their ultra-super powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!_

 _Today, they're about to get a very special visitor…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the city of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls were enjoying a routine stroll in the park. It was Saturday, and that meant they could do anything they liked. Their big eyes wanted to see everything, and their seemingly fingerless hands were waiting for things to touch them. And what they liked in this case was going to the park.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Blossom (the brainy long-haired redhead).

"Maybe we could go and get some ice cream!" Bubbles (the sweet little pigtailed blonde) replied.

"There's a tennis court over there," said Buttercup (the dark-haired, bow-cutted tomboy). "Maybe we could go play?"

"Well, we could use some practice with our powers," the redhead replied.

"Now you're talkin'. C'mon!" said our brash brunette.

The girls headed over to the tennis court, where everyone seemed to be having a good time playing. People were doing what they did best and were really seeming to enjoy it.

"I-I don't wanna play," Bubbles suddenly, timidly said.

"What's the matter? Scared?" asked Buttercup. "Want me to motivate you?" And with that, she grabbed Bubbles' favorite stuffed toy, Octi, which she had been carrying the whole time.

"Bloossooooom!" Bubbles cried out. "Buttercup took Octi!"

Blossom soon made her way to the two of them. "Will you stop that?" she told Buttercup.

"What? She needs motivation," said Buttercup.

"Look, if she doesn't want to play, she doesn't have to!"

"Okay! Fine…"

Blossom walked back over to Bubbles and gave her Octi. "Here you go, Bubbles," she said.

"Thank you, Blossom," said Bubbles.

"Now," said the redhead, "let's—"

However, before they could do anything of the sort, they suddenly heard a ghastly roar! They looked, and saw it was a giant monster rampaging downtown. The monster was big and green and it had one eye and tentacles for arms. It was holding up a car with a screaming passenger inside, and other people were already fleeing from it.

"Come on!" shouted Blossom as she whizzed toward the danger leaving a pink streak behind (the other girls left streaks, too, blue for Bubbles and green for Buttercup respectively).

And then, the fighting began. First, Buttercup managed to save both the driver and his vehicle.

"Thank you, Powerpuff Girls!" he told them.

"Ehh, it was nothin'," Buttercup responded.

After that, it was a swift round of rapid-fire punching and kicking for the monster. (It was easy for them with their super-strength.) Then, once they were done, the girls tied the monster's tentacles in a knot just for good measure. It almost looked like gift wrapping.

"Tee-hee! A birthday present!" said Bubbles.

"It's not your birthday," said Buttercup.

"I know," the blonde girl replied jokingly.

With the monster crashing to the ground and soundly defeated, the Powerpuff Girls whizzed back to what they were doing. Suddenly, they noticed a small figure walking towards them on the sidewalk. The figure looked relatively young and modestly good-looking. He was wearing a white lab coat, and his hair was trimmed and a modest shade of black. It was a figure the Powerpuff Girls knew very well. It was…

"Professor Utonium!" the girls cried in unison.

"There you are, girls!" the Professor said, briefly hugging them. "Listen, I received a phone call on the hotline. The Mayor wants to speak to you. He says it's important."

"We'll be right there, Professor!" the girls said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A few minutes later, the Powerpuff Girls were in the Mayor's office. He was a funny little man with white hair, a prominent nose, a large mustache, and a monocle. He wore a top hat and he (normally) wore an old-fashioned two-piece suit. This time, however, he was simply in his underwear. He needed the Powerpuff Girls to do something important.

"Girls, I need you to do something important," he told them. "My cousin is going to be here any second…and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! I need suggestions!"

At that moment, the Mayor's secretary, Miss Bellum, stepped in. She was a very tall woman with curly red hair and a prominent chest. She was, in fact, so tall, you could barely see her face.

"What the mayor is trying to say, girls, is that there's been some very strange incidences lately. For more on that, his cousin has come to help us. He's the Chief of the FBI."

"What to wear, what to wear…" The mayor continued. He rushed to his closet and hurriedly ran through several different outfits before finally coming out with the same suit he always wore.

"The classic is the best," said the Mayor.

At that moment, the Mayor's cousin stepped in. He looked almost exactly like the mayor, except he wore an old rumpled suit and a battered fedora. Following him was a tall African-American man whose face could not be seen from where the Powerpuff Girls were sitting. Immediately when they came in, the Mayor ran up to the chief and they hugged each other.

"Cuz!" the Mayor cried out.

"Buddy!" the Chief called back.

"What brings you here?" the Mayor asked.

"Oh," said the Chief. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd drop by…."

The tall black man sighed to himself. "Girls, my name is Mr. Crane. I'm the Chief's assistant. What he's trying to say here is that there's been a mysterious new island that's been popping up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean lately."

"When did it show up?" asked Blossom.

"Around a few weeks ago," Mr. Crane replied. "Here's what it looks like."

A moment later, Miss Bellum came out with a projector, which she quickly set down and turned on. A moment later, there was a slide of the Chief in a bathing suit with a couple of girls on his shoulder.

"Sorry, wrong slide," said Mr. Crane, and he quickly shifted to a picture of a strange-looking island. What was strange about it was that it was shaped like a monkey's head.

"Whoa," all the girls said in unison. Bubbles was clutching Octi.

"I would definitely agree with you there," the tall black man replied. "For this reason, we at the FBI have called it Monkey Island."

"Well, duh," said Buttercup, "isn't that kind of obvious?"

"The FBI isn't known for its creativity. Since this is outside of America, we've been called in on this case."

"So what can we do?" Blossom asked.

"You could go and get me a gift," the Chief replied.

"Could you please stay on the subject?" said Mr. Crane.

"Wow," said Miss Bellum. "You have problems with your boss, too?"

"You bet I do," said Mr. Crane.

"Where have you been all my life?" the secretary responded.

"Anyway, we don't know what's going on there, but we believe that whoever's behind this is up to no good. Will you accept this mission, Powerpuff Girls? After all, there's lots of danger."

"Oooh…" said Bubbles, "sounds scary."

"We'll do it!" said Blossom.

"And don't forget to get this tomato jar open when you get back!" said the Chief, holding one up.

"My pickle jar, too!" said the Mayor, doing the same with it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Powerpuff Girls (with Octi in tow) were now flying over the Pacific Ocean, heading for the island that they'd heard about from the FBI. It was a long flight, so they talked to each other to pass the time.

"So," said Blossom, "what do you think about what we just heard?"

"I think it's kind of scary…" Bubbles replied.

"Yeah?" said Buttercup. "Well, I'm ready to kick some bad guy butt!"

"I wonder what we'll find there?" said Blossom.

"Who cares, as long as I get somebody to beat up!" Buttercup replied.

Blossom sighed. She knew how caught up Buttercup could get in battle.

"Well," she said, "maybe we won't find any—"

Suddenly, Bubbles felt a drop of water on her hand.

"Uh…Blossom?" she asked. "Was it supposed to rain today?"

"I don't think so," Blossom replied. "In fact, it doesn't look like there's a cloud in the sky."

"Then what's going on?" said Bubbles.

However, before Blossom could answer, suddenly hundreds of drops of water began to fall on them. They appeared to sting the Powerpuff Girls as they tried to fly out of the way.

"Ow!" Bubbles cried, clutching Octi. "The raindrops are pelting us!"

"Ugh!" said Buttercup. "This water smells gross!"

"Wait a minute…" Blossom replied. "This isn't rain…"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, the "raindrops'" pelting had finally taken its toll on them, and they were all knocked unconscious. They soon fell out of the sky, and landed on a lush piece of land.

The Powerpuff Girls had landed on Monkey Island, although, in their rush to avoid the "raindrops", they had failed to see it. It looked like a large jungle, with lots of trees surrounding it. There were so many of them, and it was quite thick.

"This will make Our Lord and Master most pleased," an intelligent-sounding voice with a slight English accent said.

"But why can we not destroy them now?" asked another, deeper voice.

"Because, you blithering ninny," said the previous voice, "we have to torment them and mess with them, and _then_ we can destroy them. That is how this whole thing works."

"I still think we should destroy them right away instead of waiting."

"You would say that, you cretin, but this is much more ingenious."

A long, furry arm reached out and grabbed the Powerpuff girls, who were still unconscious. It grabbed Octi from Bubbles' hands. "Hmmm…this will prove useful," the smart voice said.

"It's lucky that we were the ones who got here instead of one of the others. I'm glad I decided to take a morning stroll today," said the intelligent voice.

"Our Lord and Master would like it even more if we could just destroy them," said the gruff voice.

"There's no use arguing with me, you buffoon. I am one of the highest rankers here, and Our Lord and Master will…err…thrill at what I've done for him."

"Very well. But if this does not go according to your plan, we will destroy them anyway, yes?"

"Of course."


End file.
